For Animelovernewbie
by Confessions-of-an-Animaholic
Summary: This is a story written for Animelovernewbie. Song listened to while writing: Dead is the new Alive (Manipulator's Mix) by: Emile Autumn. PS. This story is also a big part of More Than Just A Dream!


**Hewwo! This is the first installment of the story I have yet to name. It's for Animelovernewbie, so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, Haruhi wouldn't exist and it'd be a yaoi.**

She was excited, ecstatic, enthusiastic. Today was Akira Amaya's first day of Highschool and she could not _wait _for it to start.

Her body acting like an alarm, she awoke at an earlier time than usual, awaiting her maid.

After about three minutes, however, an impatient Akira ran her own bath, bathed herself, lotioned up, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Finally, she put on a white ruffle and lace dress, blue and white striped leggings and blue flats.

When her maid, Anabelle, finally arrived, Akira was brushing her red and brown hair.

"Oh! I'm so sor-", Anabelle started, but Akira cut her off.

"No! No. It's okay! Really!", Akira said, waving her off. The maid bowed.

"Breakfast is ready to be served. Would you like to eat in here or in the dining hall?"

"I want to eat in the dining hall.", Akira replied.

"Very well.", was the response. With a last bow, Anabelle left, closing the bubble gum pink door behind her.

Akira looked at her reflection in the mirror and applied cherry blossom lipgloss. With one last glance and a determined nod, she deemed herself good enough. Then, she headed over to her powder blue bed and picked up Aoi, her fluffy *mint candy apple stuffed bunny that she named after her favorite color.

Hugging Aoi to her chest, Akira pranced downstairs to the dining hall, where she ate her breakfast of Banana Crepes, Blueberry Scones, and Vanilla and Caramel Chai Tea. After she was finished, Isabelle, Anabelle's twin and Akira's other maid, cleared away her dishes.

After saying a polite "Thank you" to Isabelle, Akira ran out to the limo that would drive her to school.

Her driver greeted her with a smile, as usual. Akira nodded, said Hello, and climbed into the limo, bubbling with anticipation. The driver chuckled and started the engine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akira looked out of the window at the first sight of the school. _Wow!_ She thought. _It's so big!_ She clutched Aoi harder. _Awwww.. I'm sure to get list in something so huge!_ Akira thought, apprehensively.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akira's limo pulled up to a curb and her driver let her out. After waving good-bye to the driver, who tipped his hat to her and drove away, she skipped to the doors of the school, Aoi bouncing along with her.

When Akira entered the school, she was even more amazed. _It's even bigger in the inside than it seems on the outside! I'm so gonna get lost, _a scared Akira thought. Taking a deep breath, she made her way through the throngs of the much taller students in search of the headmaster's office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akira sighed in relief as she spotted the door to the office. She opened it and made her way inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Mr. Suoh had explained her schedule to her, Akira zoned out and started playing with Aoi. The only words she caught were "welcome", "tour guide", and "schedule".

At that moment, the door flew open and someone entered the room, a senior by the look of his uniform.

To Akira, he looked younger than he probably was. When, Mr. Suoh saw that they had a guest, he immediately stopped talking. Then, he started back up again. Akira ignored him and stared at the newcomer.

He had blond hair and cute brown eyes, but the thing that shocked and delighted Akira the most was that he had a pink stuffed bunny.

He caught her eye and smiled brightly. Akira smiled shyly back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally out of Mr. Suoh's office, Akira turned to the stranger.

"Hi!", he said to her. "I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. And this," , he gestured to the pink bunny. "Is Usa-chan!"

"I'm Akira Amaya and this is Aoi", Akira replied. "I'm new here. It's my first day."

"Well, I'm here to show you around!", Honey exclaimed.

"Really?!", Akira asked, blue eyes shining with excitement. He nodded.

"Yay!", Akira said and they began walking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the end of the tour, Akira was a little sad. She loved talking to Honey. She loved their mutual love cake. She especially loved the fact that they both had stuffed bunnies and that they were both children at heart.

"The tour is over, but you can come visit me and Usa-chan at the Host Club after school today!" Honey said.

"Okay!", she replied, waving, as she finally headed to class 1A for her first class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Dang it! _Akira thought to herself. It was after school and she was going to head over to the Host Club, but she forgot how to get there.

Then, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around as they approached. Akira saw three girls.

Two of them, she noticed as twins and girls that sat two rows behind her in class. The other girl looked older and Akira didn't recognize her.

_Hey!_ Akira thought. _Maybe they're going to the host club too! It wouldn't hurt to ask!_ Akira stepped up to them.

Random P.O.V. change to Akira's P.O.V.

"Hi!", I exclaim. "I'm Akira! Akira Amaya!"

"I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddie", the first says.

"I'm Melanie, but you can call me Mel.", says the next one.

"And I'm Rosalie, but you may call me Rose", the older one says.

"It's nice to meet you!", I respond. "I was wondering, are you also headed to music room 3?", I ask. _Please say yes! _The one named Madison nods and I clao.

"Yay! So can you possibly help me get there? I'm new here and I forgot the way."

"Sure", says Melanie. I clap again.

"Thanks!", I reply, trailing behind them as they lead me to the Host Club's doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When we reach the doors to the room, the three girls let me open the doors. A white light comes into my vision and rose petals fly out. _Wow..._ I think as the light finally clears. Immediately, I can spot Honey, but a taller, much more flamboyant, blond approaches me.

_He kinda reminds me of Mr. Suoh,_ I think as he tells me a bunch of stuff I don't listen to in a very dramatic way. _I wonder if they're related in any way.._

After he stops talking, I go over to where Honey is and I sit down.

***Mint Candy Apple IS a color. I have the nail polish color. Just a fun-fact.**

**Yay! First chappie! Oh and BTW, as you can probably see, this is related to my story More Than Just A Dream. So yeahhh.. **

**To Animelovernewbie: Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
